MapleClan
Welcome to MapleClan! This Clan is owned by Misty Fern. Please leave a request with the following information in comments to join: :Eye color: :Pelt description: :Personality: :Family: :Rank: Clans we Roleplay with *''Open'' Current events *It is New-leaf *MapleClan is being threatened by a pack of rogues that want to take over the forest *Honeyflower has just become a full medicine cat! *Tigerblaze has joined the rogues for a life of battle and blood shed Description In the midst of a beautiful maple forest lies MapleClan. Their hearts are kind and caring. They all have very warm relationships between each other. These cats are just pure good, but they will fight if needed. Territory In the middle of the great maple forest is their camp, an open clearing surrounded by maples. It's well protected by a forest that surrounds it. Camp: The MapleClan camp is a grassy open clearing bordered by tall maples and a smooth boulders. Medicine Cat Den: A small space under three great long, flat boulders. Leader's Den: Hollow under a slanting boulder, protected by bushes. Warrior's Den: In the middle of many ferns and bushes. Apprentince's Den: Inside a thick and wide Maple stump Elder's Den: Semi open cave created by a few boulders, with many ferns inside. Deputy's Den: Very similar to the leader's den, except smaller. Next to leader's den. Members Leader: :Maplestar - pretty dark golden she cat with deep green eyes and a small spot of white on her chest. She is caring and protective for her Clan. Currently has eight lives. (Mate: Tigerblaze) (Misty) Deputy: :Silverleaf - beautiful silver she cat with green eyes. Caring, but very loyal and respectful. (Emberstar) :: Medicine Cat: :Stormpelt - blue-gray tom with caring, ice-blue eyes. He is fun to be around and is a natural mentor. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Honeyflower - white she cat with ginger patches and honey colored eyes. She is nice, and very shy. (Daughter of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) Warriors: :Dappleleaf - light brown she-cat with dapples of darker brown and green eyes. She is fierce and loyal to the death. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Oakpaw :Thornberry - light brown tabby tom with green eyes. His facade is one of carelessness and sarcasm, but when his loved ones are threatened or hurt, he will do anything to get revenge for them. (Mate: Goldencloud) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Autumnpaw :Pricklefur ' - gray tabby tom with pale white stripes, messy fur, and ice-green eyes. He is strict and fierce, but can be caring and sympathetic. (Emberstar) ::'Apprentice, Newtpaw :Pantherfang - large, muscular, thick-furred, glossy, jet-black tom with barely visible spots of lighter black, a long, thick tail, unusually long canine teeth, and large, clear, golden eyes. He is stubborn, strict, and fearless. (Mate: Wolfsong) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Pinepaw :Brackentail - brown tom with white paws and chest. He is loyal and fierce, but he is also nice. (Son of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) :Hollystream: A dark tortoisshell she cat with green eyes. (Starshine) :Silentbird - young, graceful, pure white she-cat with short, soft fur, a long, bushy tail, long legs, a pink nose, and unusual lavender eyes. She is caring and a great hunter. (Wolf) Apprentices: :Newtpaw - red she-cat with black patches, a long, thin tail, and amber eyes. She is outgoing, fun-loving, and acts like a kit, but is also very hardworking. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Pricklefur :Pinepaw - large, strong, dusky brown tom with a long tail, a small black nose, thick fur, unusually long, thorn sharp claws, and forest-green eyes. He is loyal and stubborn. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Pantherfang :Oakpaw - large, battle-scarred, thick-furred, reddish-brown tom with broad shoulders, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Dappleleaf :Autumnpaw - beautiful dark brown she-cat with long legs and long fur, with calico markings all over it. She has bright green eyes, and she is sharp-tongued, fierce, fearless and extremely intelligent, she has a great sense of smell and scent, and can run extremely fast. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Thornberry Queens: :Goldencloud ' - light gold she-cat with subtle dark brown stripes and green eyes. She is fierce and is very protective of her mate and Clan. ('Mate: Thornberry) (Emberstar) :Wolfsong - pretty, thick-furred gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and tail-tip, a long, bushy tail, thorn-sharp claws, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn, loyal, and caring. (Mate: Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) Kits: :Rosekit ' - light brown she-cat with a red-brown tail and green eyes. She is quiet, shy, and intelligent. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Quickkit ' - gray tom with white paws, a black patch on his hind right paw, straight, short, whiskers, and blue eyes. He is very fast, loyal, and funny. (Son of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Applekit ''' - light ginger she-cat with brown tips of ears, a golden tail, and a patch of red near the base of her tail, and green eyes. She is loud, rowdy, not afraid to get dirty, and honest. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :Antkit' - small, sleek, reddish-brown tom with black ears, a long tail, and bright amber eyes. He is stubborn and caring. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) :'Ivykit' - sleek, slender, pure white she-cat with pale gray tabby patches, a long tail, small paws, and deep blue eyes. She is fearless and proud. (Daughter of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) :'Badgerkit' - large, muscular, glossy black tom with white badger-like markings, a short tail, thick fur, and dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and brave. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) '''Elders:' :Bluefrost - small, slender, blue-gray she-cat with long legs, a short tail, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn and strong. She and her mate, Crowtalon, often join patrols. (Mate: Crowtalon) (Wolfspirit) :Crowtalon - large, battle-scarred, jet-black tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and brave, and often joins patrols. (Mate: Bluefrost) (Wolfspirit) :::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Loners: :Ace - huge, heavily-scarred black-and-white tom with shaggy fur, blood-stained claws, and icy blue eyes. He lives in a barn at the edge of MapleClan territory, but he once belonged to a group of rogues. (Wolfspirit) Rogues: :Fang - massive white tom with a jet-black tail and amber eyes. He is cruel and calculating, and is merciless. He is the leader of a pack of rogues near MapleClan, and is well respected by them. (Emberstar) :Crow - jet-black tom with glossy fur, a scarred pelt, nicked ears, and dark blue eyes. He is endlessly loyal and quite obedient and docile, yet tries to lead the rogues himself. (Emberstar) :Thorn - battle scarred, small yet strong tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. She can act superior to others and thinks she's the best, and is very proud. She is agressive and cruel at battle, but always obedient to her leader, Fang. (Daughter of Fang) (Misty) :Thunder - big sized tabby tom, thick long fur, with a short tail and ice blue eyes. He is stubborn and skilled at battle. (Misty) :Tigerblaze - massive, dark brown tabby tom with thick, glossy fur, a paler muzzle, chest, and underbelly, a long, thick tail, and amber eyes. Former MapleClan warrior. (Wolfspirit) :Tigerlily -''' stunningly beautiful she-cat with a glossy, smooth ginger pelt, flecks of darker ginger, icy blue eyes, long legs, and thick fur. She is intelligent and stubborn, and not afraid to go against Fang's orders if she believes in what she's doing. (Daughter of Fang) (Wolfspirit) '''Kittypets: RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- "Yes, Pantherfang," the apprentices meowed in unison, and trotted off to join Dappleleaf and Oakpaw. "Finally! Come on, we've been wasting time waiting for these two," Dappleleaf scolded good-naturedly, flicking her tail at Newtpaw and Pinepaw. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 16:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeypaw trecked side by side to Stormpelt to the half moon meeting to meet with her warrior ancestors what will they tell me? ''she wondered thoughtfully. "I can see it! We're almost there" she mewed excitedley as she hurried her pace. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 01:04, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Can Oakpaw and Pinepaw become warriors? =3) The patrol filed out of camp, Dappleleaf in the lead. "We'll go to the Twolegplace border first, then the rogue border," she meowed, leaping over a fallen tree. -- 01:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Of course! Do I RP it or do you?) "Wait up" Stormpelt called. Honeypaw slowed down, and let Stormpelt catch up to her "Sorry" she mewed "It's just I am excited!" ~~ Maplestar watched as Honeypaw and Stormpelt vanished into the dense Maple forest I wonder if Honeypaw will get her full name tonight'' she wondered. "Hey, Maplestar" Maplestar turned around to see Brackentail, her son pad up to her with a pigeon "I though you might want some fresh kill. Look, it's your favorite!" he dropped the pigeon at her paws. "Thanks" she mewed "But I'm not really hungry". Brackentail nudged the prey clloser to her "You haven't eaten properly for days!" he replied "Please eat it". Maplestar nodded and took a bite of the warm fresh kill "Did you catch this?" she asked "It's delicious!". Brackentail nodded "I'm glad you like it". Maplestar finished the pigeon in a few bites "Thanks, Brackentail" she purred "I am so proud of you and Honeypaw". She layed down beside Brackentail "Do you miss Tigerblaze?" she asked awkwardly. Brackentail nodded "Why did he have to leave?". Maplestar sighed "I rather not talk about it..." she whispered. "So, uh, do you think Honeypaw will recieve her medicine cat name tonight?" Brackentail asked, trying to change the subject "She certainly deserves it!". Maplestar agreed, "I do hope so!" she bent her head to share tongues with Brackentail like when he was a kit. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Can Newtpaw be a warrior then, too? Because she's been an apprentice for as long as the other two have. =) ) Newtpaw walked beside Pinepaw behind the other two cats, feeling awkward that she knew that he might want to leave the Clan for the loner life. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 23:14, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yes, they all can!) Honeypaw stepped up to the Starledge beside Stormpelt "What do I do?" she asked her mentor "It's my first here". The young she cat shivered with excitement that her mentor had thought she was ready to visit the Starledge for the first time. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:44, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stormpelt raised his head high, a light of happiness flashing in his blue eyes. "You've been working very hard, Honeypaw, and you can't imagine how much I appreciate that. I've decided to give you your full medicine cat name!" Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 22:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "The rogues have been here," hissed Pinepaw. "And recently," added Oakpaw, his eyes blazing with anger. -- 08:18, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Is it okay if Honeypaw's name be Honeyfeather or Honeyflower? Just because she's shy and gentle.. like a feather/ flower. You can choose out of these two, Ember ) Honeypaw's eyes widened with surprise "My full medicine cat name?" she gasped "I-I- Thank You, Stormpelt" she bowed her head in respect. After all, it was the greatest honor when a MapleClan medicine cat gave his apprentince a full name, and it took much time and hard work. Stormpelt purred "Lie down and touch your nose to the stone where the stars shine most". Honeypaw nodded and was about to touvh her nose to the reflection of the stars on the stone, it was a rare and wonderous thing. "Wait!" Stormpelt mewed "I have to name you first" pride shone in his eyes. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- (How about Honeyflower? :) ) "What are we going to do about that?" Newtpaw faced Dappleleaf. "This has happened for far too long. The time has come to declare war on them, with Maplestar's consent, of course," she added quickly. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 00:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeypaw faced her mentor and waited to recieve her full name ~~ Maplestar twisted and turned in her nest, unable to fall asleep. It was nearly sunset, and Dappleleaf's patrol had been away for a while. "I think I need to go out into the forest" she muttered to herself "To clear my thoughts". She padded out of camp, and was just reaching the great maple when she bumped into Dappleleaf "Dappleaf!" she mewed startled, she hadn't noticed the warrior "I'm sorry, I just can't seem concentrate these days". MistyfernSpring is blooming! 01:12, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ------ Pinepaw raced after Dappleleaf, skidding to a halt near her and Maplestar. Newtpaw burst out of a bush, Oakpaw close behind. **** "Tigerlily!" called Fang. Oh, Fang! What does he want? "Yes, father?" Tigerlily asked, padding over to where the huge tom sitting. Fang smiled in that way he did when he was extraordinarily happy, or feeling evil; it was hard to tell. She couldn't help but thinking that this was about MapleClan. -- 06:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ----- Thorn followed her sister to where Fang was sitting, he usually called them together. Thorn dipped her head to her father when she reached him "Should I be here, too?" she asked, tilting her head to the side "I-I'll leave if you don't want me" she mewed, starting to get up in case her father was angry at her for coming.~~ Maplestar padded beside Dappleaf back to camp. They were a couple of tail neghts away from the apprentinces, and Maplstar suspected Dappleaf wanted to tell her something. --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ------ Tigerlily tilted her head. "What do you want now?" she asked, the faintest hint of annoyance in her voice. *** Pinepaw padded side-by-side with Newtpaw, Oakpaw followed close behind. "What'd you think they're talking about?" he asked, pointing with his tail at Maplestar and Dappleleaf, who were several tail-lengths away. -- 00:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ------ "This mainly concerns Tigerlily," Fang told Thorn. "I want her to see if she can spy on MapleClan." ~~ "Probably something about attacking the rogues," Newtpaw answered in an offhand way. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 04:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Right" Thorn mewed dissapointed "I'll go now". She turned away, tail drooping, and she headed torwards Crow. Why can't Fang ever trust me with important duties? she thought. Just as she was going to lay down in her nest, Crow padded up to her "Oh" she mewed, startled "Hi, Crow!". Thorn felt her fur grow hot with embarrasment as the handsome tom approcahed her. ~~ "I, Stormpelt, medicine cat of MapleClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons." Stormpelt's meow echoed around the hollow "Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?". Honeypaw puffed her chest "I do". Stormpelt nodded for Honeypaw to touch her nose to the Starledge "Then may StarClan grant your wish". Honeypaw crouched down, touched her nose to the Starledge and at once started dreaming "Welcome, Honeypaw" voices around her echoed "Honeypaw, you are a wonderful medicine cat," A beautiful silver tabby mewed "Your Clan will need that, there are hard tmes coming ahead" Honeypaw dipped her head "I will do my best" then she quickly added "Are you Silversky? Stormpelt told me you were the best mentor to him" Silversky let out a smooth purr "I am," she replied "Stormpelt earned his name many times over. And so have you, Honeyflower". Honeyflower touched noses with the silver medicine cat "Thank you" she whisepered, but Silversky was aready fading away. --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 15:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ----- "Spy?" Tigerlily meowed, clearly surprised. **** Pinepaw nodded in agreement. "I just hope we attack soon, before they try something," -- 20:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ----- Maplestar sighed "I think I need to talk with Stormpelt" she mewed "Or Honeypaw...". She shook her head and padded through the thick thorn and fern barrier that led them to the camp. As soon as she arrived, she headed to the medicine den "Honeypaw!" she meowed, surprised that she was back from the Starledge already "You're back from the Starledge, huh?". Honeypaw looked up from where she was nappin "Wha?" Honeyflower yawned "Hi Maplestar. Are you sick? You look abit... worried" she replied, sounding concerned for her mother. "Honeypaw, I need to speak to you" Maplestar told her in a hushed voice. "I'm Honeyflower now!" she gave little bounce "I spoke to StarClan at the Starledge. It was amazing". Maplestar's eyes shone with pride "I couldn't be more proud of you" she purred "I've had some dreams and visions... The forest was covered in blood and everyone was scared. It was awful" she shuddered with the memory of the forest. Honeyflower gazed at her mother "I'm no sure... Maybe you should ask Stormpelt" she sounded uncertain "Stormpelt! Maplestar wants to see you" she called to her mentor. --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:05, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ------ Pinepaw nodded in agreement, then suddenly pushed ahead. "Come on! I Maplestar and Dappleleaf are already at camp!" he caled over his shoulder. Newtpaw came up beside him, Oakpaw trailing behind. -- 22:03, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stormpelt appeared from where he was inside the herb store. "Hello, Maplestar. What do you need?" he asked warmly. ~~ "Hey, Thorn," Crow greeted her. "Do you want to check out the MapleClan border with me, just in case those mouse-brained Clan cats have tried to remark it with their scent?" Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 23:20, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maplestar sat down in front of Stormpelt "I had some dreams and omens" she started "The forest was covered in blood... and we weren't safe at home," Maplestar meowed in a hushed voice. She looked up to see what Stormpelt would say. ~~ Thorn gave her chest a quick lick "Yes, of course" she replied to Crow "I'm sure those cats are too scared to even patrol their border!" she purred. --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 15:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stormpelt grimaced. "How long have you been having that dream? I haven't received anything like that from StarClan..." ~~ Crow flicked his tail over her shoulder, eyes gleaming spiritedly. "Yeah, they're probably so scared of us that they can't even venture out of their own camp! We showed them when we fought them before, and we can easily beat them again." Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 19:27, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I was wondering, can female leaders have kits while being leaders?) Maplestar thought for a second "Well..." she meowed "Maybe for a moon?" she replied. Honeyflower stepped forward from where she was "When I went to the Starledge, Silversky came to me," she looked at Stormpelt's curious gaze "She told me that there were hard times coming for our clan" Honeyflower dipped her head to Maplestar and stepped back. Maplestar's pelt prickled with fear "That's it?" she sounded anxious "Did Silverseky tell you what the trouble was?". Honeyflower shook her head "She only said there was trouble coming," she hesitated for a heartbeat before she continued "But I think the rogues are trouble. Big trouble" Honeyflower looked up to see what Stormpelt thought. ~~ Thorn padded by Crow, their pelts almost brushing "Where do you want to patrol the border?" she asked as they left the camp. --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 19:44, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I wouldn't say no; what do you think, Wolf?) Stormpelt nodded. "I agree with you, Honeyflower. The rogues pose a big problem, and we need to solve it as soon and as fast as we can." ~~ Crow thought for a moment, then meowed, "Let's patrol by the river." Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 20:07, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maplestar nodded "You're right. And we need to take action" she meowed, determination in her meow "I'll organize an attack" she dipped her head to the medicine cats and left the medicine den "Silverleaf!" she called to her deputy "Gather all the senior warriors in my den, please!". ~~ Thorn agreed with Crow "Yes, they patrol that border often and maybe we can catch some of them!" she meowed, full of excietement. --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:17, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ------ (There's no rule against it =3) Silentbird pricked her ears as Silverleaf gathered all the senior warriors with a sweep of her tail, her older brother, Pantherfang, among them. The fur along her spine began to bristle. They're going to attack the rogues! "Finally!" Pinepaw meowed as he watched the last senior warrior disappear into Maplestar's den. "They must be planning an attack!" **** "Go!" Fang hissed at Tigerlily. "There's no time to loose. For all we know, they could be planning an attack at this very moment!" -- 00:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maplestar tucked her tail in front of her paws "I have gathered you here for a very importan reason," she began "The time has come to attack the rogues." she whispered the last part, afraid that the rogues might pop into the den. Just in case, Maplestar had left Brackentail and Silentbird to guard the camp entrance. Murmurs of approval rippled through the senior warriors "I will need the help of every clan member, but especially of the senior warriors" she gazed around all of the warriors "Does anyone have any idea where there camp is?" she asked them "I thought maybe we could attack the rogues in their camp" she whispered. "Does anyone have any other battle plans?" she asked. Brackentail stood outside the camp entrance, Silentbird on the other side "What do you think the plan will be?" he asked. Maplestar had called all of her senior warriors into her den, and the whole Clan suspected it was about the rogues. Something rustled in the leaves and Brackentail saw a flash of ginger fur "What was that?" he ducked into a crouch, alarm rose in his chest. ~~ Thorn and crow carefully patrolled along the stream that marked the MapleClan border. She sniffed at a few maple trees "Eww!" she backed away "It stinks of MapleClan!". She rushed back to where Crow was marking every blade of grass along the stream "Great idea!" she purred "Might as well take their territory while we can." --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- When Crow and Thorn finished, they headed to another border with MapleClan and did the same thing. ~~ "You know how we've always seen the rogues patrolling our borders? We could send a "border patrol" that's really a battle patrol and attack them then," Dappleleaf suggested. "Ooh! If they're attacking, I want to go!" Newtpaw exclaimed, her fur bushing out excitedly. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 22:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maplestar slowly nodded "Yes, great idea Dappleleaf" she flicked her tail with excitement "There could be several parts of several cats each. When the rogues think they're done with us, another patrol attacks them. That way we will always have fresh warriors ready to beat them!". Maplestar's eyes gleamed with pride for her clanmates. "I think we should attack tommorow".~~ Thorn padded restlessly along yet another MapleClan border. She stiffled a yawn "Shouldn't we head home now?" Thorn mewed to Crow who was munching on a scrawny blackbird. --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 22:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dappleleaf beamed at her idea being used by Maplestar. ~~ Crow finished the blakcbird and got to his paws. "Sure. I'm getting tired, too." Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 23:06, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What is it?" Silentbird asked, her ears pricked. ~~ Oh, no! They've spotted me! Tigerlily stepped into an old badger den, flattening herself to the ground. -- 06:09, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maplestar dismissed her senior warriors, looking forward to a good night's sleep for the battle tommorow I just hope our plan works! she thought while she padded to the medicine den. "Honeyflower?" she called into the den. Honeyflower appeared a moment after, the scent of bile all over her "Hi there. Anything wrong?" she greeted her mother. Maplestar shook her head, the stench of the mouse bile filling the air "Are you busy? I will be quick." Maplestar promised. Honeyflower beckoned with her tail for her leader to come into the medicine den "No, I was just taking off some ticks that Stormpelt has" she angled her ears to where Stormpelt was sprawled on a nest, smeared with mouse bile. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that there will be a battle tommorow" she informed her daughter "Could you prepare some herbs just in case the warriors get wounded?". Honeyflower nodded "We will" she meowed "If you don't mind, I need to get back to Stormpelt" Honeyflower glanced over to Stormpelt. Maplestar got up from where she was sitting "I'ts alright" she bent over to Honeyflower "Thanks. There won't be too many wounds because we'll show those rogues who's land this is". --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:59, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeyflower meowed goodbye as Maplestar walked out, then turned to Stormpelt. "Do you feel any more ticks?" she asked. The blue-gray tom shook his head. Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 22:38, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brackentail followed the scent trail of the ginger cat that had been their seconds ago. The trail lead to an old badger set. Brackentail slowly creeped in, claws un sheathed, just in case. "Show yourself!" he growled. Brackentail feltthe warmth and breath of a body in front of him "WHo are you?" he hissed, preparing to attack the intruder. ~~ Honeyflower fetched some moss from the back of the medicine den for her nest "Should I remove the old bedding from your nest, Stormpelt?" she asked her mentor guiltily "I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier". Honeyflower got as much moss as she could and brought it over to their nests. "Yes, please!" Stormelt yawned, getting out of his nest for Honeyflower to clear it "I think that's where all my ticks came from. The apprentinces must have brought it in the other day without checking it!" he snorted. Honeyflower clawed at the old moss and took it outside. She got the new bedding and fixed up their nests "There" she mewed satisfied "Nice and clean." --☾Bramblepool☽And that's how Equestria was made! 23:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'll need to tell the mentors to keep a more careful watch when the apprentices are are collecting moss," Stormpelt commented. "We really don't want the elders getting ticks." Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 01:02, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah" Honeyflower replied "I'll tell them tommorow". She finished fixing her nest and laid down on it "I'm going to sleep" she yawned. Stormpelt nodded "Me too!".~~ Maplestar fidgeted in her nest, unable to sleep. I miss Tigerblaze sleeping in here The tought of the battle made her nervous to fight the rogues. She has lost a life in a fight with them, and Brackentail had nearly been killed Will we survive? she tried to push her negative thoughts away, but it seemed almost impossible. --☾''Bramblepool''☽Warriors+My Little Pony=✩ 23:47, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- (The next day) When Maplestar came out of her den the following sunrise, Dappleleaf quickly approached her and asked, "Hey, today are we attacking the rogues?" Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 22:19, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maplestar nodded "Of course!" she mewed "In fact, I'll pick the cats for the patrol right now!". Maplestar leaped onto the Highstone "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. As soon as the cats were gathered, she began "Today we will attack the rogues, as many of you know," she briefly gazed at her Clan "And I must choose the cats for the border-battle patrol." Maplestar paused to think of good cats for the patrol. "Silverleaf, Dappleaf and Pantherfang. You will be the first patrol. If you don't spot the rogues near our border soon enough, head deeper into their territory ." The three cats nodded in approval. "Pinepaw, Newtpaw and Pricklefur will be the second patrol. Hide in the bushes and jump into battle only after the rogues think they've won. We will have the element of surprise". Maplestar heard the excited sqeuals of the apprentinces below "Brackentail, Oakpaw and I will be the last patrol". Maplestar Atumnpaw complain below "Autumnpaw, Thornberry and Silentbird will guard the camp." she finished "Does anyone have any other ideas for the battle?" --☾''Bramblepool''☽Warriors+My Little Pony=✩ 23:47, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ----- When no cat replied, Maplestar leapt down to join her patrol. Pinepaw padded over to join Newtpaw and Pricklefur, the light of battle shining in his eyes. My first battle! Tigerlily breathed a sigh of relief as she crossed onto the rogues' territory. After the brown tom had given up searching for Tigerlily in the badger den, she had managed to get close enough to Maplestar's den to make out at least some of what she was saying. She suspected that they were planning some kind of attack, but she didn't know when. Just a she passed Crow, who was on watch, she heard loud screech. (This during the battle) -- 02:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brackentail watched as Silverleaf, Pantherfang and Dappleaf dissapeared into the Maple forest. The screech of battle split into the air far away, and Brackentail guessed the patrol had found the rogues. Brackentail padded to the fresh kill pile and picked out a mouse I'll need energy for the battle he thought. He finished the mouse in a few gulps, and went to Maplestar "Is Pricklefur's patrol going now, or what?" he demanded. Maplestar looked up from where she was rapidly eating a vole "Yes, I think they ought to go now, and hide somewhere near the battle. They can join it when the rogues think they've defeated us" she replied "Will you go fetch them, Brackentail?". Brackentail dipped his head and raced off to where Pinepaw, Newtpaw and Pricklefur were nervously discussing their attack "Maplestar says you should head to the battle" he interrupted "But don't attack until the rogues think we've lost!". ~~ Honeyflower worked with Stormpelt to prepare the herbs for healing the wounds "Here's the marigold I fetched earlier" she put down the moutfuls of marigold. ~~ Thorn pinned down a silver tabby, but she quickly got up and raked her nose "Ouch!" she yowled, blood dripping from her muzzle. --☾''Bramblepool''☽Warriors+My Little Pony=✩ 20:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ouch?" The rogue she-cat spun around, her nose dripping blood. Dappleleaf had spoken, and she stood there looking calm. "You'll be saying a lot more." Quick as lightning, Dappleleaf leaped through the air and had the rogue pinned down before she could make a move. ~~ Pricklefur rounded up Newtpaw and Pinepaw with his tail, and mewed, "Let's go and hide near the battle. We'll jump out and start fighting on my signal, okay?" The two apprentices nodded, and they nodded to Maplestar as they raced out of camp. ~~ "Excellent," Stormpelt praised. "This will definitely come in handy when the warriors return. We'll be able to fix them up quickly and efficiently." Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 23:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pinepaw raced after Pricklefur, the sounds of fighting cats becoming louder and louder until they were peering down at them. He unsheathed and sheathed his claws, wait impatiently for Pricklefur to give the signal. Finally, after what seemed like moons of waiting, Pricklefur signaled to the two apprentices, launching himself into the battle and soon disappearing in a mass of cats. The rogues were surprised at first, and it almost seemed like they would retreat, until another patrol, led by Fang himself, arrived. "Ow!" Tigerlily hissed irritably. A Clan cat sunk his teeth deep into her tail. Whipping around, she lashed out and raked her claws down one side of his face. That'll leave a scar, she though as the young tom slunk away to find another cat. She wormed her way to where Fang and Crow fought side-by-side, matching each other blow for blow. She didn't really want to fight, but she didn't have much of a choice, so she did it anyways. -- 02:37, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ----- Thunder raced behind Fang and Crow, springing into battle. A massive black tom pinned him down and bit deep into his flank, blood gushing out. Thunder's eyes flared with fury as he jumped onto the tom, raking his claws down his belly. Beside him, Thorn was fighting side by side with Tigerlily against a red battle scarred tom. ~~ Maplestar gathered her patrol around her "We'll leave soon" she mewed "Silentbird, Autumnpaw and Thornberry I trust you all to protect the camp."--☾''Bramblepool''☽Warriors+My Little Pony=✩ 15:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ----- Pantherfang let out a screech as the tom pinned him down, raking his claws down his belly. Kicking him off with his hindlegs, he quickly regained his footing, and was ready for tabby's next attack. He leaped forward, aiming for Pantherfang's throat. The tom sidestepped, dodging, and he crashed into the bushes. But in a heartbeat he was charging again, this time successfully hitting his opponent right in the chest. Stunned, Pantherfang fell beneath him. The tom's claws dug into his sides and he hissed, kicking fiercely with his hind legs until, at last, the rouge was dislodged and fell backward. Without wasting a single moment, Pantherfang pounced onto him, biting his shoulder and clawing his back. Pinepaw quickly glanced around the battle, searching for anyone who needed his help. He swung his massive head sideways to see Oakpaw fighting against two she-cats. He was managing well, but it wouldn't last long, and the tortoiseshell she-cat clung to his back. Bunching his muscles, he sprang forward, knocking the she-cat to the ground. -- 22:35, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ----- Thorn was thrown off by a tom. Hissing, she got back up and clawed the tom's back. Thunder was fighting a few tail neghts away against a massive tom, and a great fighter. ~~ Maplestar watched from her hiding in a holly bush as the vicious battle continued. All of the rogues were out in battle, but the clans still had on patrol on their side. Brackentail and Oakpaw were crouching beside her, ready to spring into battle at her command. --☾''Bramblepool''☽Warriors+My Little Pony=✩ 00:32, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Newtpaw raced over to where Pantherfang was fighting a tom, and gave him a long clawing across his side. The tom screeched and dashed away. Newtpaw and Pantherfang shared a triumphant glance. Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 19:12, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Glancing over his shoulder to see how the battle was going, Pantherfang saw that most of the rogues were already fleeing. He suddenly spotted Pinepaw being pinned down by a tortoiseshell she-cat, one paw on his neck and the other clawing at his exposed belly. -- 21:48, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ----- Thorn pressed her paw over a young tom and clawed at his belly. Blood was spilling form his belly wounds. SUddenly, Thorn was thrown off by a strong tom who clawed at her flank and muzzle. Her body stinging with pain, Thorn ran off to her father "They're winning by much!" she hissed "We can't go on sheding our own blood only to loose". Beside her Thunder was limping, a deep wound in his side. ~~ Maplestar flicked her tail "They're loosing" she mewed "Let's finish them off for good. Attack!" she hissed and jumped out of the holly bush. Brackentail took on a powerful white tom, letting him pin Brackentail down, but kicking back with his hind legs to throw the tom off. --☾''Bramblepool''☽Warriors+My Little Pony=✩ 23:33, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ----- Pantherfang raced after the tortoiseshell she-cat, while Newtpaw helped Oakpaw fight of the ginger she-cat. He saw her crouch, ready to spring onto Brackentail, who was trying to get to his paws. Launching himself forward, he knocked her to the ground. -- 00:16, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ----- "You guys are just a bunch of crow-food-eaters! Rogues? You fight like kittypets!" Newtpaw taunted the ginger she-cat. She paused, confused at the little apprentice, and Oakpaw gave her a blow to the nose that sent her scurrying away. Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 03:01, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maplestar pinned down a black tom and bit on his throat, not enought to kill him, but to leave him unconcious for a while. She felt claws sink into her shoulders. Maplestar swung around to see the same powerful white tom who claimed to be the rogue's leader and had made her loose a life last time. Spitting in fury, Maplestar gave a great leap and let her whole wheight land on top of him "You again!" she hissed as she dug her claws deep into his back, clinging onto him "I'll teach you what the Clans can do!". The tom tried to shake her off, but Maplestar bit hard on his neck, maing him fall limp. --☾''Bramblepool''☽Warriors+My Little Pony=✩ 20:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Back in the camp, three rogues had slipped in. Autumnpaw was claw to claw with a massive tom, not missing a chance to land a blow, and dodging the enemy's with speed. Thornberry was tangled up with a dark brown tom, and farther away, were two more cats clawing at one another. "You won't win!" Autumnpaw snarled, clawing the tom's face. He leapt back, hissing. "You just wait. We'll kill your puny leader, and then we'll kill the rest of you next." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:01, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Silentbird had pinned down a black tom when she realized more rogues were streaming into camp. To her horror, she saw Tigerblaze among them, bounding over to where Thornberry and the brown tom were fighting. The dark tabby had been like a father to her. How could I bring myself to attack him, even now? The black tom seized the moment to kick her off, sending her flying across the clearing. Landing with a thud on the ground, she managed to regain her footing, when she heard Autumnpaw yowl, "They're heading for the nursery!" -- 07:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brackentail sighed "I think they're fleeing!" he mewed reliefed. Maplestar's eyes widened in horror and shock "No!" she raced to the camp "They've headed to the camp!". Brackentail followed his mother. SUre enough, the screeches of battle came from the camp. ~~ Honeyflower battled a small yet powerful tortoiseshell Good thing I learned enough battle skills! --☾''Bramblepool''☽Warriors+My Little Pony=✩ 20:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldencloud fought fiercely with a rogue just outside of the nursery, while her kits exclaimed in fear inside. "Is Mom going to be okay?" Rosekit squeaked. Applekit rubbed herself against her sister. "She will. She's the best fighter ever!" Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 22:35, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maplestar brushed past the fern entrance beside Brackentail. To her dismay, the camp was swarming with rogues and warriors battling. "We came too!" Pantherfang gasped behind her, with the apprentinces. Brackentail nodded "What are we waiting for?" he hissed "Let's go!" he burst into the camp and instantly went to help Honeyflower, who was raking a tortoiseshell's nose. Brackentail looked back to see Maplestar defending the nursery fiercely along Goldencloud. --☾''Bramblepool''☽Warriors+My Little Pony=✩ 21:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans